


The Power of Five

by Snugglebuttkitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Ladybug, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Widow - Freeform, Damien Wolfe | Loup Noir, Original Character(s), Out of Character Character(s), Phoebe Lancaster | Chat D'or, story rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglebuttkitten/pseuds/Snugglebuttkitten
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng; Baker's Daughter and Aspiring Fashion Designer by day, heroine of Paris by night. For the past four years, Marinette has worked alongside her faithful partner to protect the streets of Paris from the tyranny of Hawkmoth. But in a moment of weakness, Marinette suddenly finds herself Akumatized. Now, as she struggles against the overwhelming power of Hawkmoth's Akuma, Chat Noir must find a way to break the Akuma's hold before it's too late!





	1. Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Formally known as "We All Fall Down" this is a rewritten version of a story I previously abandoned. I have new ideas for the story and I'm therefore tweaking and continuing the story.

"I can't  _wait_ for this weekend. It's going to be so much fun!" Alya Cesaire exclaimed excitedly, casting a grin at her best friend. Marinette Dupain-Cheng nodded distractedly, barely lifting her eyes from the magazine in her hands as the two girls headed for their first class of the day. It was the latest edition of  _La Mode_ Magazine and as usual, teen idol Adrien Agreste was plastered across the front page. Leaning over, Alya snatched the magazine from her pigtailed friend and dangled it in front of the flustered girl's face playfully. " _Marinette_ ," She said, only half chidingly. "I thought you said you were over your silly crush on Adrien."

Marinette felt her cheeks warm under her friend's gaze and snatched the magazine back, shoving it self-consciously back into her bag. "I am! I was just... admiring the fashion. I  _am_ a fashion designer after all." The Junior pointed out, shifting her gaze away. It was mostly true. Marinette had officially decided to give up her silly crush on the teen model a little over two years ago when she first entered high school. It was obvious Adrien didn't see her as anything more than a friend and following him around like a lovesick puppy wasn't healthy. She had done a full Adrien cleanse that year. Gone were the dozens of pictures and magazine clippings that had once littered her walls; gone was the (admittedly creepy) schedule she had used to keep tabs on his every move back in middle school. She had even changed her computer screen saver to a black and white skyline view of New York City, where she hoped to go to college after graduation. The only thing she  _had_ kept was the lucky charm he had made for her fifteenth birthday. She had almost thrown it away but had changed her mind at the last second. After all, she knew for a fact that Adrien still kept the one she had given him so keeping it had seemed harmless enough.

During her Freshman and Sophomore Years, she had even dated a bit. First, there was Luka Couffaine, the hot older brother of her friend and classmate Juleka.  The pair began spending more time together after the Captain Hardrock incident and one thing had led to another. When she entered high school and had started her Adrien cleanse, Luka had asked her out and she had accepted. Luka was sweet and he provided an excellent distraction during her Adrien detox. She had fun with Luka. Their relationship had been easy and uncomplicated, but it also greatly lacked one thing. As much as she was attracted to Luka, she didn't love him and when it became apparent she never would, she had broken up with him. Leading him on would have been cruel and she wasn't a cruel person. He hadn't taken it well and basically stopped talking to her after that. It likely didn't help that not long after they broke up, Marinette dated Nathaniel for a few months.

Nath asking her out had come as a bit of a surprise given their history, and to be honest, she mostly said yes to avoid him getting Akumatized again. Not her proudest moment. Luckily their break up in the middle of last year had been amicable and very mutual. Neither felt the spark you're supposed to feel in a relationship and they remained friends afterward.

During the rest of her Sophomore year, there were a few first and second dates here and there, the occasional third date... but nothing that progressed past that point. At the end of Sophomore Year, she had pretty much sworn off dating and stuck to that conviction all through summer. She was still determined not to fall under any boy's spell now, three months into her Junior Year. That was why, while the magazine had been bought for the purpose of studying and recreating some of the latest fashion trends Paris had to offer, she still found herself ogling Adrien Agreste's picture when she  _ought_ to have been listening to Alya talk about the weekend getaway they had planned. She wasn't nearly as boy crazy as some of their friends but even she had enjoyed some of the physical aspects of dating such as hand holding, cuddling, and yes, kissing. Mostly she missed the companionship and it was easy to slip into her girlish fantasies from when she had been a silly, love-struck fourteen-year-old.

" _Mhm_... Somehow I doubt that's completely true." Alya said slyly, a wicked smile curving her lips. "You know, you could always ask him out, Marinette. I happen to know for a fact Adrien isn't dating anyone."

"I  _know_ he isn't dating anyone, Alya. Adrien is my friend. Hell, ever since you and Nino started dating, Adrien's been one of my  _best_ friends. And  _best_ friends don't tell each other they're in love with them."

"Ha! So you admit you still love him!" Alya pounced on that information, a wide grin curving her lips as she pulled Marinette to a halt just outside of their classroom. For once, it seemed like the girls were early. While several students had already taken their seats inside, their teacher was nowhere to be found and a glance at her cell phone revealed they had fifteen minutes before the warning bell rang.

"What!? No... I mean... I, uh... That is to say I...  _Al~ya_!" Marinette stammered, face turning a deep shade of red. Alya grinned and shook her head in amusement.

"Someone's in  _denial_ ~" She sing-songed, eyes sparkling with mischief. Before the pigtailed girl could respond or protest anymore, a new voice interrupted them.

"Who's in denial?" The boy in question asked, coming to a halt beside the two girls and lifting one hand in greeting. Marinette squeaked in surprise, springing away from Adrien while Alya shrugged and gave him a half smile.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you, Agreste." She responded smoothly. "Oh hey, did either of you finish last night's homework? I got... sidetracked."

Adrien brushed his blonde hair back and nodded, amusement curving his lips as he fished the finished homework from his bag and offered it to the brown haired girl. Alya snatched the paper and, without a word, bounced into the classroom to copy the homework before their teacher arrived. Marinette watched her go, brow furrowing slightly.

"What about you, Marinette?" Adrien asked, capturing her attention before she could get lost in thought.

"What about me?"

"Do you need to copy the homework, too? I don't mind, really." Adrien offered with a shrug. Despite her best efforts, Marinette felt the Adrien-proof barrier she had built up around her heart begin to crumble. How could anyone be so sweet?

"Oh um... no, I uh, I did my homework last night. Thank you, though."

"No prob, Mari. Hey, uh... what was up with Alya anyway? Who were you guys talking about?" Adrien asked, curiosity shining in his green eyes. Marinette blushed and reached up to fidget with one of the ribbons in her hair.

"Um... she uh... this girl that I, um,  _we_ know. She uh, she has a crush on her best friend but doesn't know how to tell him without ruining their friendship." Marinette averted her eyes, silently wondering if her face could get any redder. Adrien was probably used to her blushing like an idiot by now but judging by the heat radiating from her face, this was a little extreme even for her. She probably looked like an over-ripe tomato.

"Oh... well, if it were me, I would tell your friend to go for it. If her friend values their friendship, he won't laugh at her. Even if he doesn't return her feelings he'll let her down gently." Adrien offered, gesturing for Marinette to precede him into the classroom. Marinette gave Adrien a dopey smile, stepping past him into the room. Unfortunately, she was more focused on him than on her feet so she didn't see Chloe's foot until it was much too late. The blonde haired diva stood just inside the door and the second Marinette crossed the threshold, her foot shot out, snagging Marinette's ankle and causing the girl to pitch forward with an earsplitting shriek.

"Wow, Marinette, you are  _so_ clumsy!" Chloe Bourgeois sneered down at her, blue eyes narrowed with spite. Marinette and Chloe had never gotten along, and they had known each other since Preschool so that was saying something. The teasing had only gotten worse since they entered High School though. Alya was convinced it was because Marinette and Adrien had become such close friends, whereas the model rarely spent time with Chloe nowadays unless it was for a work event. As if to prove that point, the boy gave her a disapproving look and immediately bent to offer Marinette his hand.

"Are you okay, Mari? Chloe, that wasn't nice." Adrien said, pulling Marinette to her feet. Chloe flushed and glared at Marinette.

"She's just a lowly baker girl, Adrikiins. She isn't deserving of your kindness." Chloe scoffed, tossing her hair back with a sound of disgust. Adrien scowled and opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Marinette placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine, Adrien. She isn't worth it," She said calmly.

"But Mari, she-" Adrien began, but Marinette shook her head.

"Don't stoop to her level. Really, I'm fine." She smiled and with a sigh, Adrien nodded and, resting a hand on the small of her back began guiding her towards the table they shared. Marinette didn't get very far before Chloe grabbed her shirt collar and spun her around, face pinched in anger.

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you, bitch!" She spat, blue eyes narrowed to slits. Marinette gave her a detached once over and slowly lifted her hand to remove Chloe's from the folds of her shirt.

"Chloe, I'm only going to tell you this once. If you know what's good for you, don't touch me again." Marinette spoke evenly, her voice betraying not a single emotion. The blonde haired girl balked slightly, seeming startled that Marinette wasn't being a pushover as usual. She hesitated briefly, but when her 'friend' Sabrina sidled up beside her, face twisted into a similar sneer, the bully steeled herself and jerked her chin up.

"Or you'll  _what_? What are you going to do, Marinette? Sic your psycho friend and her boy toy on me?" She sneered, nodding in Alya's direction. She smirked as Marinette stiffened, a muscle ticking in her jaw. It wasn't a huge reaction but it was  _something_ and Chloe immediately seized on it. Snorting she leaned closer until the girls were practically nose to nose. "Come on,  _Mari_. What are you going to do about it? Punch me? Slap me? Go ahead and try. I  _dare_ you," Chloe hissed, lifting a hand and purposely jabbing a finger into Marinette's chest.

The raven-haired girl silently steeled herself, trying hard not to react any further. She was a superhero; she couldn't allow a bully to push her over the edge. Lifting her chin, she gave Chloe her most disdainful look. "I'm not going to fight you, Chloe. You're not worth the aggravation." She retorted, spinning on her heel. Adrien and Alya watched her approach; Adrien looked pleased with her response, while Alya looked mildly disappointed that Marinette hadn't decked the other girl in the face. Typical Alya but then, Alya wasn't the one who spent her days protecting a city of people. She assumed that was the end of it; Chloe rarely dragged arguments out if the other person refused to back down or cower before her. Halfway to her friends, however, the other girl spoke again, her voice sharp and full of venom.

"Running away so soon, Mari?  _Ladybug_ would never run away like that." She sneered, blue eyes gleaming with malice. For reasons unknown to her friends, those words gave Marinette pause. Seeing this, Chloe continued with a savage smile. "You're such a  _coward,_ Marinette. No wonder Luka doesn't talk to you anymore. He must be  _so_ embarrassed for wasting time on such a weakling. It's a good thing  _you_ weren't chosen to be Paris' superhero or we all might be dead by now."

"Shut up."

The words sliced through the room and seemed to not only startle the girl who spoke them but the entire class as well. Everyone turned to look at the dark-haired girl. Marinette stiffened under the sudden appraisal of her peers, shoulders hunching forward uncomfortably. Ladybug might have been comfortable in the spotlight but Marinette was not.

" _What_ did you say to me?" Chloe hissed quietly.

"Chloe, that's  _enough._ " Adrien took a step closer, worry clouding his green eyes. Chloe curled her lip, glaring at him.

"What? I'm just speaking the truth. I mean really, who here actually thinks Marinette could ever come close to being as amazing as Ladybug?" Chloe demanded, spinning around and eyeing their classmates challengingly. In front of her, Marinette seemed to curl even further into herself as not a single person spoke up. Lifting her gaze Marinette watched as Adrien scratched the back of his neck uneasily; watched as Alya and Nino both averted their gazes, looking anywhere but at her; watched as Nathaniel, Rose, and Alix pretended not to be listening anymore. The rest of the class just sort of shuffled uncomfortably. Looking back towards her three friends, she felt her heart drop. None of them would meet her pleading gaze.

"Alya? Nino?" Marinette hated how small and desperate her voice sounded as she tried to catch her friends' eyes.

"Sorry, Mari. I hate to admit it but, Chloe does have a point. You really ought to be more like Ladybug. You let people walk all over you." Alya said apologetically.

"Not that we're saying you should hit her or anything but... well, Ladybug probably would have put her in her place by now," Nino added, shifting awkwardly. Chloe chuckled triumphantly.

"You see? You are  _nothing_ like Ladybug. You're just a clumsy, scatterbrained nobody. Even your  _friends_ can't bring themselves to defend you, Marinette. It's pathetic."

"Hey, that's going too far, Chloe," Adrien said, lifting his head to glare at the blonde girl. She ignored him.

"Everyone thinks you're  _so_ great. I can't  _wait_ for the day you get Akumatized and everyone realizes you aren't perfect." She snarled. A low, collective gasp echoed through the room.

"Chloe, I'm warning you.  _Shut. Up._ " Marinette said quietly, head bowed so that her bangs completely shrouded her eyes. She was shaking now, a fine quiver running up her legs, down her arms, and settling in her hands as they clenched and influenced at her sides.

"Why don't  _you_ shut up, Marinette? No one here cares what you have to say." Chloe scoffed, tossing her hair. A strange sound escaped the raven-haired girl, something that resembled a cross between a hiss and a snarl. No one saw Marinette move. One second she was curled in on herself, back turned towards her harasser, trying to disappear. The next she was spinning around, her back ramrod straight, fist curled in Chloe's shirt. She yanked the girl towards her until they were nose to nose, blue eyes darkening to a stormy blue that sparked with anger.

"You are a  _horrible_ human being. No one likes you, Chloe. People may  _think_ I don't have what it takes to be Ladybug, but they  _know_ you don't. You've single-handedly caused eighty percent of the Akuma since Hawkmoth appeared!" She snarled, eyes flashing with barely contained rage. She barely noticed at first when a hand landed on her shoulder; not until the owner of the hand spoke, his voice gentle.

"You're better than this, Marinette. Let her go." Adrien said softly. Marinette shrugged him off, completely focused on Chloe and unwilling to release the other girl from her grasp. She was shaking almost violently now with barely contained rage.

"How does it feel, Marinette?" Chloe bit out, causing the other girl to pause in wary confusion.

"How does  _what_ feel?"

"How does it feel knowing that your creepy school-girl crush on Adrien will  _never_ be returned? You and I both know he loves Ladybug and he all but admitted you could never amount to Ladybug in his eyes. Does it hurt?" She asked, a cruel smile curving her lips. "I hope it does. It  _should_ hurt. Aw, don't look so shocked, Adrikiins. Surely you knew Marinette was basically stalking you in middle school."

Releasing Chloe, Marinette spun around to face Adrien, face burning with embarrassment. The pair stared at each other, neither speaking, as Chloe cackled behind them. Adrien found his voice first.

"Marinette is... is that true?" He asked uncertainly.

"No... I mean yes but... I just... That is, um... It's not..." Marinette took a step away from him, tears burning at the back of her eyes. She had always known that if Adrien ever found out about her feelings about him, he would let her down. Gently, of course. He wasn't cruel like Chloe. But even he couldn't mask the brief look of disinterest that crossed his face. The disappointment, the  _revulsion_ at imagining her following him around like some creepy stalker. She could see him running through past encounters with him,  _see_ those memories darkening under Chloe's revelation. She could physically  _see_ the moment he mentally pulled back from her and the weight of that knowledge was crushing. Adrien believed Chloe, without a second thought. He was judging her, silently, his face carefully schooling itself to hide any new emotions. But she had already seen enough to know the easy friendship they once had was all but over. Her throat constricted painfully.

"She was practically  _obsessed,_ Adrikiins. If I were you, I would-" Chloe broke off as Marinette turned on her heel and slapped her, the sound reverberating through the room like a clap of thunder. For a long moment, everything was silent. No one dared speak in the aftermath of what had just happened. Chloe blinked, stunned into silence, and slowly lifted a hand to touch the red hand-print that now marred her pretty face. The two girls stared at each other. Chloe barely dared to breathe, while Marinette panted as she fought down the rage threatening to consume her. Once more, it was Adrien who broke the silence.

"Marinette, what are you  _doing_!? Violence is  _never_ the answer." He snapped, sliding past her and laying a protective hand on Chloe's shoulder. Looking around, Marinette wanted to shrink under the disapproving looks she was getting from her classmates. Only Alya looked somewhat pleased if a bit shell-shocked. Turning, she looked at Adrien, then at her hand which still tingled from the impact. Marinette wasn't a violent person. She had  _never_ struck someone out of anger before. It simply wasn't in her nature.

"I didn't... I didn't mean to. Chloe, I-" She stepped forward, anger leaving her in a flash, but stopped at the glare Adrien leveled on her.

"Chloe is right, Marinette. You're  _nothing_ like Ladybug. Ladybug would  _never_ strike a civilian out of anger." He said quietly. Marinette stepped back, feeling something in her break. Shatter. Turn to dust. Pain and anger flooded through her. Who did they think they were, saying she wasn't like Ladybug? They had no right to decide who she could and couldn't be.

"You're wrong." She spoke quietly, but everyone heard her and turned to give her a curious look. "You're all wrong. You all think you're  _so_ smart but you're  _not._ I may not be perfect, but who is? Even Ladybug gets scared sometimes. She's human. Just like all of you." Marinette hissed.

"How would you know  _anything_ about Ladybug, Marinette?" Chloe scoffed, shaking her head in disgust. Apparently having Adrien hover over her protectively had given her the courage to find her voice. Turning, Marinette met her glare with one of her own.

"Because I  _am_ Ladybug, you  _fucking_ bitch." She snarled. Chloe snorted in disbelief, but she didn't get a chance to argue. "Tikki," The Kwami tried to protest, shooting out of Marinette's purse and hovering before Marinette's face pleadingly. She lifted her hands in a calming gesture.

"Marinette,  _no._ Transforming when you're this angry could have dire consequences!" She squeaked, ignoring the silence that fell over the room as everyone stared at her.

"I don't care, Tikki. It's time they learned  _exactly_ who they're dealing with!  _Spots on!_ " She commanded. For the first time, Tikki tried resisting the transformation but by then it was too late and she was sucked into Marinette's earrings. Marinette closed her eyes as the transformation washed over her and her civilian clothes faded away; when she opened her eyes, found herself in the familiar red and black super suit the Citizens of Paris had come to know and love. Her classmates gaped at her wordlessly and Marinette smirked.

"You all claim you love Ladybug, but none of you have ever truly gotten to know her. You're all distracted by the suit, the bravado, the powers. None of you care about the girl beneath the mask. Unfortunately, you can't have one without the other. You can't have Ladybug without Marinette. And now, you won't have either of them." She gave her fellow students one last appraising look before spinning on her heel and charging out of the room, not once looking back to witness the fallout of her actions.


	2. Control

Adrien Agreste stood stock still, hand still resting on Chloe's shoulder as he watched Ladybug storm out of the classroom. He felt like he was trapped in a nightmare. Ladybug had been in front of him this whole time (well, technically she had been behind him, but still)... and he had been too blind to notice her? In some ways, it actually made a lot of sense. After all, his personality as Adrien was vastly different from his personality as Chat Noir. As Chat Noir, he could be who he wanted to be. He could be this goofy, over the top character. As Chat, he was free to be his true self. The person hidden away behind the facade of flawless Adrien Agreste, famous model and son of fashion tycoon Gabriel Agreste. Perhaps the same was true for Ladybug and Marinette. They were both brave, selfless, and compassionate. They both stood up for what they believed in; protecting those who needed protecting. But Marinette was a lot more shy, vulnerable, and awkward. She was a lot clumsier too. As Ladybug, her insecurities would shine through at times but for the most part, she was a lot braver, a lot more graceful and a lot more confident than Marinette. If what Chloe had said was true and Marinette had fallen for his Civilian self, it also made sense that she wouldn't give Chat Noir a chance romantically.

For a brief moment, the boy allowed himself to feel a sliver of joy at discovering that Ladybug,  _his_   _Ladybug_ , had a crush on him. All this time, he had just been chasing her as the wrong person. He would just have to correct that mistake and pursue her as Adrien, then reveal himself to be Chat. That is until he realized he had basically just rejected her. He was certain she saw the way he had mentally closed himself off from her. It hadn't been to be rude. He would never purposefully hurt Marinette like that. But he had needed time to process the information Chloe had just thrown in his face.

"Holy Shit." It was Alya who finally broke the silence, her voice muted at first but slowly rising in volume and power. "Holy  _Shit._ Ho~ly  _SHIT_!" She said, shaking her head in disbelief. Adrien couldn't exactly blame her. He almost wanted to shout 'holy shit' himself. He had been utterly blind and, to be completely honest, shallow. They all had. Beside him, Chloe made a soft sound, like a whimper, and Adrien felt himself jerking away from her like he had been burned. It was irrational, he knew. They had all played a part in pushing Marinette over the edge; they had all failed to stand up for her when Chloe had been bullying her. But Chloe had been the antagonist; she had pushed and pushed and kept pushing Marinette until she had snapped. Adrien couldn't help but blame her, his emotions too muddled to keep in check. Chloe flinched at the murderous look the blonde haired boy leveled on her.

"Chloe,  _what_   _did you_   _do_!?" He demanded, leaning closer as she shrank away. Chloe gave him a teary-eyed look but for once it had absolutely no effect on him.

"I didn't... I didn't know. How was I supposed to know she was  _actually_ Ladybug?" Chloe whimpered, turning to stare at the spot Marinette had disappeared.

"Maybe try, just once, to be a decent human being. You just chased off Paris' heroine... the  _only_ person who can purify Akuma!" The rest of the class had been oddly silent up until that point, but at that, the room erupted into panicked whispers.

"Do you think she'll be back?" Rose asked, worry lacing her tone.

"Of course she will be. Marinette is the most forgiving person I know," Mylene pointed out confidently.

"I don't know, she seemed pretty adamant," Juleka whispered.

"She'll be back. Mari isn't a grudge holder," Kim offered with a shrug.

Half the room seemingly felt certain that Marinette just needed time to cool off; that _of course_  she would be back to save them when the time came. The other half, the half that knew her well, wasn't so sure. Marinette hated being in the spotlight and she had just revealed herself in front a class full of her peers. There was no coming back from that. She would never have a normal life now. Adrien shook his head, furious with Chloe, with himself, with this whole stupid situation. He would need to do some major damage control.

"I... I'm  _sorry,_ Adrien. I... I didn't know." Chloe whispered, dropping her eyes. Surprisingly, it was Alya who jumped in when Adrien would have snapped at Chloe once more.

"It's okay, Chloe. None of us knew. Right now, the important thing is to find Marinette before something happens." The auburn haired girl rose, Nino following in her wake as she joined the two blondes. "Adrien, why don't you look in the Art wing. Nino and I will check the gym and courtyard. Chloe... why don't you look in the bathrooms." Alya quickly took charge and before long, the four were hurrying out of the room to find their distraught classmate. The rest of the students offered to help find her, but Alya was pretty adamant that only the girl's closest friends-and apparently Chloe who she instinctively knew wouldn't take no for an answer-look for the pigtailed girl. Without a backward glance, they left the classroom, each breaking off in various directions to search for their friend. None of them took notice as their teacher paused on his way into the classroom, asking them where they were going. They had more pressing matters to contend with.  
  


_Stupid. Stupid. STUPID. I am_ SO  _stupid!_ Marinette thought to herself as she left the room and hurried towards the school's main entrance. Internally, she could almost hear Tikki agreeing with her. She hadn't meant to reveal her secret identity but Chloe just made her so angry. It wasn't as if she had  _asked_ to be a superhero. She hadn't had much choice in the matter and sure, she had done some amazing things and been on some pretty awesome adventures in the last four years but sometimes it was just too much. Sometimes she couldn't help but yearn to go back to when everything was simple and easy. Back to when she was simple Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Baker's daughter and aspiring fashion designer. Back before she had met Chat Noir, before she had received the Miraculous, before she had decided to do a  _stupid_ good deed by helping an old man before he got run over by a car. Back before-

 _"Before you met Adrien?"_ Tikki's voice rang clear as a bell in Marinette's head, almost giving the girl pause. The excited squeal of a nearby student spurred her back into motion again, however. She was in no mood to sign autographs and she certainly didn't want to be around when Chloe told the entire school that she was Ladybug.

 _I don't know, Tikki. If I'm being honest, things were a lot easier before I met Adrien..._ Marinette thought, pushing through the double doors and stepping out into the school's courtyard. It was a beautiful day, surprisingly warm for mid-August, and the street was bustling with people hurrying to work. Flicking her wrist, she released her yo-yo; it latched onto a nearby lamppost and with a tug, Marinette found herself being flung through the air. Back when she had first become Ladybug, she had been a lot more cautious but now flinging herself from building to building was practically second nature. Releasing the yo-yo again, she began making her way to a nearby park that she often went to whenever she was feeling particularly down.

 _"Marinette, you don't mean that. You love Adrien; that can't be a mistake."_ Tikki pleaded, worry clouding her mental voice.

_And Adrien loves Ladybug._

_"But Marinette, you_ are  _Ladybug."_

_It isn't the same thing, Tikki!_

Marinette landed in the park and, after a quick glance around to ensure no one was watching, dropped her transformation before sitting on a nearby bench. The red and black Kwami floated after her, blue eyes wide with concern. "Tikki... I'm  _better_ as Ladybug. When I'm Ladybug I'm stronger, faster,  _braver._ Ordinary Marinette could never compare to Extraordinary Ladybug." She whispered, dropping her face into her hands. For a long moment, neither of them spoke, each lost in their own thoughts. Marinette felt as if she were drowning. She had known for a long time now that Adrien liked Ladybug more than the average person, but she had chosen to ignore that fact. She had thought, perhaps, that if Adrien could get to know the real her-the one that didn't stammer like an idiot whenever she was around him-he might actually come to like her as more than a friend. She had thought maybe, just maybe, he could like both sides of her. Clumsy, insecure Marinette  _and_ cool, confident Ladybug. Now, because of her impulsiveness, he knew she was Ladybug and she feared she would never know if his feelings were genuine. Tikki laid one paw on Marinette's nose and sighed softly, seeming to guess the direction the girl's thoughts had gone.

"One day, you'll realize that you're just as amazing as Ladybug, Marinette. Because you see, without you, Ladybug wouldn't exist. With or without the mask, it's the same girl. Adrien would be a fool not to see how amazing you are." The Kwami chirped, an encouraging smile crossing her face. Marinette sighed again.

"I just... I just need some time to think, Tikki." She finally said. Tikki nodded in understanding and lowered herself until she was sitting on the bench beside her Holder. This particular area of the park was halfway down a jogging path, a good distance from the playground. It was quieter and less populated and so she wasn't entirely concerned with being spotted by a passing civilian. Marinette didn't move much, aside from hunching forward to rest her elbows on her knees. Her face remained buried in her hands and Tikki found herself wishing the girl was still transformed so that she at least knew what the pigtailed girl was thinking. At the very least, she could tell that whatever was going through Marinette's head, it wasn't very positive. With each passing moment, she seemed to curl into herself more and more. Tikki desperately wanted to help her friend, but she wasn't certain how. Several times she found herself almost breaking her vow of silence, only to close her mouth and bow her head once more. Unfortunately, this would turn out to be a devastating mistake. Marinette was focused on her inner turmoil, while Tikki was focused on trying not to bother her Holder, and so neither of them heard the flutter of wings or saw the purple and black butterfly until it was too late. The Akuma landed atop Tikki's head, directly on the black spot on her forehead, and the Kwami froze as it sank into her, eyes wide with shock.

" _M-Mar-Marinette_..." Tikki whimpered.

"I just need a few more min-" She broke off what she was saying as her eyes lifted and caught sight of the petrified Kwami.

Marinette whipped around, horror-struck, to meet Tikki's pain-filled gaze. The little Kwami was shuddering and convulsing; she looked like she was trying to fight off the Akuma but Hawkmoth's power was too strong. Slowly, blackness seeped through the Kwami'a body. Starting from the top of her head, the red color of her skin was overtaken by darkness until she was almost completely black. The only color remaining was a red hourglass shape where the black spot had once been. Her bright blue eyes changed as well, the blue replaced by an eerie blood red color. Tikki reached for Marinette, desperation etched on her face as a choked noise escaped her. Marinette sprang to her feet, eyes widening fearfully.

"Tikki what... what do I do?" Marinette demanded, reaching for the Kwami. Tikki opened her mouth to protest, but no sound escaped and the pigtailed girl immediately cupped the Kwami in her hands. The second she did, her body seized and the breath was driven from her lungs like a punch to the gut, driving the girl to her knees. Tikki was cold to the touch, her skin like ice, and a dark aura seemed to emanate from her body. Before Marinette could ask the Kwami what was happening, a glowing purple mask in the shape of a butterfly appeared in front of her face.

" _Ladybug,_ we meet at last." The voice that entered Marinette's mind was unfamiliar, and yet she immediately knew who it belonged to.

"Hawkmoth." She hissed, earning a soft chuckle. "Release Tikki,  _now_."

"I'm afraid that isn't possible, my dear. You and Chat Noir have something of mine; I want them back." He purred softly.

"The Miraculous don't belong to you. You'll  _never_ take them away from me or Chat." Marinette snarled, struggling to move, but it was like her whole body had been encased in cement. She could barely twitch a finger. Only her mouth and eyes seemed capable of movement.

"You don't have a choice, Ladybug _._ My little Akuma has already infected your Kwami. Do as I ask, and she won't be harmed. Defy me-" Hawkmoth trailed off in another low chuckle as, before her, Tikki let out a piercing shriek as glowing purple lines seemed to appear all over the Kwami's body and her eyes seemed to intensify in color. The glowing lines seemed to pulse in time with the Kwami's convulsions, and Marinette could only imagine the pain her friend was going through.

"I thought you needed Tikki alive!" Marinette snarled, straining harder to reach her companion to no avail. "You can't kill her. It would ruin your plans!"

"Kwami are extremely durable. It would take a lot more than this to kill her." Hawkmoth scoffed, and Marinette could almost imagine him rolling his eyes. " _Now,_ do we have a deal,  _Black_ _Widow_?"

Marinette hesitated, staring at Tikki who, despite her obvious pain, shook her head vehemently. "D-Don't give in, M-Marinette. I-I can h-handle it," she whispered, voice leaping up an octave as she shuddered violently. For the first time in four years, Marinette realized the Kwami was unable to guide and advise her and it was a daunting realization. Despite the Kwami's protests, the girl could see her pain, plain as day. It wasn't something she particularly enjoyed watching. Marinette shuddered internally. Tikki couldn't tell her what to do in this situation. All she could do was beg her Miraculous Holder not to give in and make empty promises about how she would be okay. She wasn't okay, though. Marinette could see she was struggling and she hated it. She didn't want Tikki to suffer and who knew where Chat was. She was all alone, and at the end of the day, Marinette knew she couldn't just sit and watch Hawkmoth torture her friend.

"W-we have a deal. Just p-please... don't hurt Tikki." She whispered brokenly.

"Marinette,  _no_!" Tikki begged, but neither Marinette nor Hawkmoth paid the Kwami any attention.

"Excellent. I believe you already know the magic words, my dear? Say them now."

Marinette glanced at the Kwami, whose red eyes burned with desperation. "I- I'm so sorry, Tikki... This is all my fault but... I can't let you suffer for my mistake.  _S-Spots_ O _n_."  
  
  


"Any sign of her yet?"

Adrien turned at the sound of Alya's voice and sadly shook his head as she and Nino joined him in the school's commons area. They had been looking for the past hour, but so far none of them had seen hide nor hair of Ladybug  _or_ Marinette. It was almost as if she had disappeared off the face of the planet and that worried the blonde haired boy. He knew, better than most, just how dangerous negative emotions could be and he desperately hoped that her Kwami, Tikki, would be able to protect her from Hawkmoth's clutches. Was it even possible for a Miraculous Holder to be Akumatized? He sincerely hoped not and silently made a mental note to ask Plagg as soon as they were alone.

"Dudes, maybe Chloe found her? I mean it's no secret that girls tend to hide in bathrooms when they want to be alone, right?" Nino offered hopefully.

"Under different circumstances, I  _might_ take offense to that," Alya muttered, rolling her eyes while Adrien tried to mask a disgusted snort.

"Yeah,  _if_ she's even really looking for her." He pointed out. The three fell silent, each lost in their own thoughts until the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps drew their attention. Adrien's head lifted hopefully but deflated when Chloe entered the room with Nathaniel. The redheaded artist was  _not_ who he had been hoping to see. The blonde was shaking her head sadly before she even reached them, but still, he had to ask. "Anything?"

"She's not in any of the girls' bathrooms; I even had Nathaniel check out the boys' bathrooms in case she accidentally wandered into one of them in her hurry. Nothing." Chloe did look genuinely apologetic, but Adrien wasn't ready to forgive her quite yet. Instead, he turned to Nino and Alya.

"She must have left the school then. We should check the park and the bakery." He suggested, already secretly devising a plan to slip away from his friends and transform. As Chat Noir, he knew he could cover a much broader area three times as fast and besides, Chat Noir hadn't treated her like a pariah; Adrien Agreste had. He also knew for a fact that Ladybug trusted Chat with her life; they were partners and now that her secret was out she might be more willing to talk to him than she would with his civilian form. "Alya, why don't you-"

He never got to finish his sentence. Outside, there was a loud crash and a scream that caused all five students to freeze briefly. Nino took the lead this time, heading cautiously towards the school's front doors with the others trailing in his wake. They were halfway across the room when the doors slammed open and a figure clad head to toe in black and red stepped inside. No one spoke as the figure moved further into the room, crimson eyes shifting almost restlessly. She spotted them at the same time that an alarm system started blaring nearby. The alarm had been installed in almost every public building two and a half years ago when the problem of Akumas seemed to double.

"L-Ladybug?" Alya whispered softly, taking a step closer to the akumatized victim. The figure slowly shifted her gaze to the girl, a myriad of emotions playing across her masked face. Anger was forefront on the girl's face; it typically was with Akuma Victims. But there was also wariness, confusion, and... fear? That was a new one and Adrien swallowed hard. Most Akuma Victims weren't aware of their surroundings when they were possessed. They certainly weren't aware of their actions but if she looked this scared... did that mean Marinette was perfectly aware of what she was doing? Was she trapped in a body she no longer controlled? "Ladybug, is that really you?" Alya took another step closer, stopping when Nino grabbed her upper arm, halting her progression. The victim blinked, though she didn't immediately move. She almost looked conflicted about something.

Physically, she did look like Ladybug. The same familiar figure, the same black pigtails, the same freckled face... but that's where the similarities ended. Her costume consisted of a full black body suit that covered the girl from neck to toe. The high neck, her gloves, and her thigh-high boots were a deep burgundy red that almost looked black as well. Covering her chest and hips, her suit was the same burgundy, edged in black ridges above her breasts, at the apex between her thighs, and at her waist that resembled spider legs. In her hips and arms she had brighter red markings, and on her chest was a red hourglass. The mask over her red eyes was black with red spots and her pigtails were more spiky with red tips. If the circumstances were different he might have taken a second to admire the new look. It was a lot more daring and sexy than her usual look. But now wasn't the time.

"Alya." The voice that came from the girl was definitely Ladybug's but it sounded disembodied. Emotionless.  _Empty._

"Ladybug, you-"

"My name isn't Ladybug anymore. It's Black Widow." The girl's face darkened and her lips pulled back into the beginning of a snarl as she glared at the aspiring reporter. "You all forced me to tell you my secret. You all thought you  _knew_ me, thought you could  _control_ me. None of you truly cared about  _me,_  and now you'll pay for your betrayal. Now, all of you will love me unconditionally, as my faithful servants. Starting with  _you_ ," Black Widow hissed, lifting one hand. In it, she clutched what appeared her Yoyo but that had changed too. It was black with a red hourglass and when she opened it, it glowed with an eerie red light.

"Ladybug, please! You don't want to do this," Alya pleaded, pulling slightly against her boyfriend's hold. The DJ remained firm, refusing to let her get closer to the Akuma. The possessed girl ignored her friend, dropping the YoYo to dangle above the ground. The compact device swayed and glowed where it hung above the ground... And then something began to emerge. A long spindly leg stepped out, followed by another. The six teens gaped in horror as the spider dragged itself from the compact, growing in size until it was about the size of a large cat. The spider, a black widow, blinked its right eyes slowly and hesitated, perhaps a bit unsure of what to do. That's when Chloe began to scream.

The spider's focus snapped to the shrieking blonde girl and with a rattling hiss that no natural spider had ever made before, the creature lunged for the shrieking girl. The spider moved unnaturally fast, legs clicking audibly on the ground, and when it was close to the group it leaped, fangs glistening in the fluorescent lighting.

"Chloe, look out!" Nathaniel shoved the girl out of the way but had no time to flee himself before the giant creature was upon him. The weight of the creature was enough to drive the boy to the floor and he screamed as its fangs buried in his throat. The other five teens watched in horror as the spider stepped back. Nathaniel's skin turned chalky and a black hourglass appeared in his forehead. When he opened his eyes, they were no longer turquoise but a soulless black.

"N-Nathaniel?" Chloe asked nervously, inching closer as the boy got stiffly to his feet.

"Well, that was unexpected," Black Widow mused, before lifting her shoulders in a shrug. "Never mind that, though. Nathaniel, get the Bourgeois girl. I have something very special planned for her."

"Yes, mistress," the boy responded, voice flat and monotonous as he immediately turned on the girl. He reached out and gripped her wrist in a vise-like grip, his expression neutral.

"Nate, dude, snap out of it!" Nino said, placing his hand over the other boy's hand on Chloe's wrist. Rather than listen, Nathaniel used his free hand to shove the other boy, hard, and Black Widow snickered in amusement.

"Dearest Nino... you were always like a brother to me. Such silly, sentimental,  _human_ emotions. Attachments are for the weak," she cooed, shifting her gaze to the boy's girlfriend. "Perhaps, you and Alya would like to join Nathaniel? I can free you from the confines of human emotion. I can help you overcome this silly need to protect your companions."

"We will  _never_ join you. We want Marinette back," Alya snarled. Immediately, Black Widow's face darkened once more and she glared at the girl.

"Marinette was  _weak_!" She hissed.

"Marinette was kind," Adrien suddenly said, taking a cautious step forward. "Marinette was honest and loyal and she won't let you get away with this. Mari, I  _know_ you're still in there. You can fight her.  _Please, Mari_. I believe in you."   
  
  
  


_Marinette felt like she was floating through a sea of sludge. She was aware of another entity controlling her body, her mouth. Black_ _Widow's_ _presence was dark and foreboding, and the girl felt herself shying away from it.  Never before had she felt such unbridled anger and hatred. Although she was no longer in control of her body, she could see and feel everything that Black Widow saw and felt. She could feel her make her way out of the park and head back towards the school. The streets were quieter now than when she had first left the school. There were fewer witnesses around but as they neared the school, someone spotted her and seemed to realize what she was. Black Widow watched with amusement as the woman screamed, dropping her coffee in shock at her sudden appearance. The woman turned to flee, tripping over a metal garbage can in her haste to flee, but the Akuma didn't attempt to approach or attack the woman. She had an agenda to attend to. Turning, she ascended the steps of the high school, shoving the heavy double doors open with all her might. With her enhanced strength, it was a surprise the doors didn't fly off the hinges._

_Black Widow stepped inside and surveyed the room slowly, her crimson eyes narrowing in thought. A group of five students stood in the middle of the room, and her attention immediately latched onto them. Although she couldn't do much, Marinette perked up at seeing her friends. Briefly, joy flashed through her. Had they been looking for her? Even Chloe looked concerned. That joy was quickly squashed by fear as the rage within Black Widow seemed to surge at the sight of the person who had taunted her so cruelly... and the people who had failed to defend her. Black Widow wanted them all to pay... but mostly she wanted_ Chloe  _to pay. Somewhere, an alarm started to wail and the Akuma glanced around in mild annoyance._

_"L-Ladybug?" Alya whispered, drawing her attention back towards the group. Black Widow blinked, watching Alya thoughtfully. "Ladybug, is that really you?" The ombre-haired girl moved closer but stopped when her boyfriend caught her arm, keeping her as far away from the akumatized victim as possible. Marinette silently praised him for that. She wasn't currently in control and she would hate to hurt her best friend._

_"Alya," Black Widow said quietly. Internally, Marinette flinched. It was so weird hearing her voice sounding so cold and empty. She was quite certain she had never adopted a tone like that before. It was eerie, to say the least, and silently, she urged her friends to turn and flee, before it was too late._

_"Ladybug, you-"_

_"My name isn't Ladybug anymore. It's Black Widow." The akumatized victim hissed, the anger returning in a flash as she glared at the five students before her. "You all forced me to tell you my secret. You all thought you_ __knew_ _ _me, thought you could_ __control_ _ _me. None of you truly cared about_ __me,_ _ _and now you'll pay for your betrayal. Now, all of you will love me unconditionally, as my faithful servants. Starting with_ __you_ _ _,"_

_Marinette screamed internally as Black Widow attacked, releasing a spider from her compact which immediately lunged for the screaming blonde -haired girl. Only Nathaniel's selflessness prevented the girl from becoming a mindless zombie. Unfortunately, Nathaniel wasn't so lucky and he rose and stood ramrod straight as his mind was possessed by Black Widow. The girl wanted to go to her friend; to help and to comfort him but she was as trapped as he was, forced to stand by and do nothing. Surprisingly, it was Chloe who turned to Nathaniel and Marinette watched in shock as her bully reached out to the red-haired student. She had to wonder what had happened to Chloe in between her fleeing the classroom and being possessed by Hawkmoth. The blonde was practically showing actual concern for another student._

_"N-Nathaniel?" Chloe's voice sounded nervous, hesitant as she reached for the boy's shoulder. Marinette could only watch numbly as Nathaniel grabbed Chloe and shoved Nino. Could only flinch as Black Widow threatened Nino and Alya in_ her  _voice. She was powerless to stop it; never before had she felt so utterly helpless. She wanted to cry and scream and beg but she could do none of those things._

_"We will never join you. We want Marinette back," Alya snarled, and at the sound of her name, Marinette felt herself focusing back on the real world. The wave of anger that flooded Black Widow was instantaneous. Bitterness and fury consumed her mind, threatening to drown the poor girl trapped within._

_"Marinette was weak!" Black Widow hissed, and any other time Marinette might have taken offense. As it were, she had bigger issues to worry about._

_"Marinette was kind," Adrien suddenly said, drawing Marinette's and Black Widow's attention to him. He took a cautious step closer and silently the girl screamed at him to flee. "Marinette was honest and loyal and she won't let you get away with this. Mari, I know you're still in there. You can fight her. Please, Mari. I believe in you." Adrien stared into Black_ _Widow's_ _eyes but at that moment, Marinette felt like he wasn't looking at the outer shell. She felt like he was looking at_ her _, the real her hidden behind the mask. Black Widow laughed bitterly and her pet Spider slowly turned to face the blonde boy. She smiled cruelly and Marinette felt a wave of panic slam through her as their crimson eyes locked on the boy._

_"Such confidence, Adrien. But Marinette isn't here to protect you," she growled, preparing to command_ _her pet to attack._

_NO! The thought burst out of Marinette like a gunshot and it took her a moment to realize that the word had also escaped Black_ _Widow's_ _mouth. The Akuma froze, seeming shocked at the brief loss of control, but now that she had it, Marinette wasn't about to relinquish it. Not with her friends' at stake._  
  
  
  
  


"NO!" Black Widow suddenly cried out, panic blowing her Scarlet eyes wide. Adrien froze, watching as emotions flickered rapidly across the girl's face, each appearing and disappearing in the blink of an eye. Panic turned to anger, anger to determination, determination to disbelief and unadulterated rage. The hand holding the Yoyo that seemed to be controlling the spider and Nathaniel with its pulsing red glow quivered as if the Akuma was attempting to release it, but her fingers refused to unlock. The glowing purple outline of a butterfly appeared around the girl's face and she shut her eyes and flinched back. Adrien knew from his time as Chat Noir that Hawkmoth must be speaking to her, although his words were spoken telepathically and therefore he had no way of knowing what transpired between the pair. Still, the girl shook her head violently. It almost appeared as if she was trying to shake the voice from her head.

"I  _won't_ ," she hissed through gritted teeth. It took him a minute to realize she was answering Hawkmoth, rather than speaking to him. The hand holding the Yoyo shifted, loosened, and her eyes flashed open once more. Her free hand clamped down on the wrist as if she could physically prevent herself from attacking her friends. A whimper escaped her and Adrien instinctively stepped forward. Her eyes flickered to him and darkened with hostility.

"Don't get your hopes up, pretty boy. This is just a minor set back," Black Widow ground out as if the effort of speaking was physically hurting her.

"Don't. Talk to. Him," Marinette growled, apparently regaining control of her voice. If the situation weren't so dire, Adrien might have found it comical. She basically looked like she was talking to herself.

"Marinette, you can do it. Fight it," He said, finding his voice at last and taking a wary step closer. Marinette looked up and leveled him with a glare.

"I- I  _can't_. You guys need to run. F-find Ch-Chat Noir." She begged, a broken sob escaping her. Marinette wrapped her arms around her midsection and dropped to her knees, fighting desperately to stay in control. Adrien wanted desperately to go to her, but before he could Nino grabbed his wrist and began dragging him forcefully towards the school's doors. He didn't struggle. As much as he wanted to, he knew Marinette was right. The Akuma was too strong. He had a better chance of saving her as Chat Noir which meant finding a place to transform. Turning reluctantly, he raced after his friends as they left the school to find a place to hide and regroup. Silently, he vowed to return. He would stop at nothing to get his Lady back, even if it killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think!


End file.
